1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an external fixator assembly structured for operative placement relative to and treatment of the ankle area including the ankle joint, foot and correspondingly disposed lower leg bones. A support assembly comprises a base segment configured to at least partially surround the ankle area and one or more contoured segments each including a contoured portion. The contoured portion extends transversely outward from its contoured segment, along a length or height of the ankle or talus area and is structured to dispose one or more transfixion pins at any of a plurality of preferred orientations to engage and efficiently stabilize predetermined portions of the ankle area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the medical treatment of pathologies including, but not limited to, injuries, fractures, etc. to the bone and joints, external fixator assemblies are commonly used to maintain segments of the bone in an intended and/or required stabilized orientation. By way of example, fixator assemblies of the type described may be utilized to treat the fusion of bone tissue as well soft tissue injuries, and situations involving a union of bones which otherwise are difficult to heal. As such, known or conventional fixator assemblies vary in structure, dimension and configuration and are correspondingly adapted to be used with various portions of the body to which they are attached.
Typical fixator structures include one or more connecting bars or rods as well a plurality of clamps for adjustably securing fixation pins, wires, etc. to the bone portions being affected. Further, transfixion pins or wires of the types commonly utilized may extend completely through the bony tissue or may be anchored therein, such as when the long bones of the leg are involved directly or indirectly with the treatment or healing procedure. Further, the term “transfixion members” is generally recognized in the medical field as describing elongated pins which extend completely or at least partially through the bony tissue involved. In contrast, smaller, thicker “half pins” may be utilized in substantially the same manner to stabilize affected tissue but are of a length insufficient to extend completely through the affected bone, joint, etc. This term may also be used in a more generic sense in referring to stabilizing devices, other than pins, such as wires, reduction wires, screws, clamps, etc.
In addition, known external fixator assemblies of the type described may also include support rings which encircle a corresponding body member, wherein such rings or like support members serve as a supportive base to facilitate proper location of the aforementioned transfixion members. Accordingly, it is commonly understood in the medical profession that fixator assemblies are used to maintain proper-orientation of one or more of bones or bone segments relative to one another to facilitate healing or alignment.
However, the proper stabilization of tissue typically associated with the joint areas of a patient's body such as, but not limited to, the ankle joint as well as the wrist and other smaller bones associated with the hand involves additional considerations. In particular when dealing with the ankle area and the associated tissue serving to interconnect the foot to the lower portion of the leg, the fixator clamps or fixation clamps support blocks are frequently connected to an encircling halo-ring or like support member. These devices are mounted on the ring or other support member to properly position a transfixion pin or like member at a proper height or corresponding distance above the supporting ring in order to engage and thereby properly orient the affected bones of the ankle joint to the foot. In utilizing these support blocks, transfixion clamps, etc., one commonly recognized problem or disadvantage associated therewith is the possibility of these devices obscuring important or necessary portions of the ankle joint when X-rayed. In addition, the proper placement of one or more of such clamps, support blocks, etc. is time consuming for medical personnel and may lack a certain versatility and/or accuracy associated with the accurate placement of a transfixion pin or like transfixion member in the fixed orientation or otherwise support of the various bones of the ankle joint.
Accordingly, there is a need in the medical profession for an external fixator assembly which more efficiently stabilizes or otherwise serves to operatively orient the components and tissue associated with the foot and ankle areas and/or the associated bones of the lower leg corresponding to a connection with the ankle area joint and the foot.